Rosa, Azul, Verde, Azul
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Por que Tino nunca hubiera pensado que Eduard le propondria ir a beber, tampoco hubiera imaginado que pelearia con Berwald, ni mucho menos que le llamaria completamente ebrio para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba/AU/One-shot/Yaoi


Hola, que tal!

Aquí Hikari de nuevo con un one-shot! Verán he de agradecer a las luces de colores de la última fiesta a la que fui y a las bebidas dulces (y alcohólicas, juro que yo no sabía) por la inspiración para este.

El titulo, un tanto random es el patrón que seguían dichas luces….

Espero que sea de su agrado y han de saber que lo estoy transcribiendo desde las servilletas donde originalmente lo escribí, aun no se dé quien es la pluma que conseguí para escribirlo…que miedo…u.u

Bueno sin más por el momento!

Al one-shot!

Disclaimer: Suecia es de Finlandia (aunque lo niegue) y los personajes le pertenecen al genial Himaruya-sama! A él los crédito y agradecimientos n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~Rosa, Azul, Verde, Azul~**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, One-shot)

**Capitulo Único**

Ya se habia cansado de estar tocando a la puerta del apartamento del finlandés, tenía casi las dos horas tratando de conseguir que el rubio le abriera y nada.

Eduard inspiro fuertemente, la verdad nunca hubiera creído que una pareja tan estable se separara de la noche a la mañana pero asi era, Tino habia roto con Berwald la semana pasada y los últimos tres días no habia asistido a la facultad.

Si, era cierto que lo habían visto desganado y triste, además de que tenían que casi obligarlo a que comiera. También era cierto que el rubio se la pasaba perdido en sus pensamiento y que el brillo se habia ido de sus preciosos ojos violetas.

Esa mañana temiendo lo peor (y gracias a un comentario fuera de lugar de Feliks) habia salido de su casa con rumbo a la de su mejor amigo. Y allí habia estado tocando y tocando sin obtener respuesta.

Decidido a pedirle una llave de repuesto al conserje del edificio se dio media vuelta en dirección del ascensor, pero se detuvo al escuchar la cerradura abriéndose, el rechinido de la puerta y detrás de esta su mejor amigo vistiendo un pijama azul de borreguitos.

…

Su pijama de depresión (*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Tino suspiro pesadamente. Sus ojos le picaban y estaba seguro de que aunque no se hubiera visto en el espejo lucia terrible.

Eduard se paseaba por la cocina tratando de encontrar una taza para servir el te que recién habia hecho, pensando que tal vez algo caliente le ayudaría al finlandés y asi podrían hablar más tranquilamente.

–Ed…te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo pero…

–Tino, ni siquiera lo menciones hago esto porque me tenias preocupado– solto sonriente– Y por que me quede intranquilo después de…

– ¿De?– pregunto curioso

–Bueno, digamos que estuve platicando esta mañana con Feliks y el dijo algo verdaderamente horrible

– ¿Y que dijo? ¿Acaso creyó que me suicidaría o algo?

Eduard se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Eso era?

–Bueno…desapareciste de la nada y nosotros

– ¡Tu también lo creías!

–Tino yo…

–Eduard von Bock, francamente no me esperaba que pensaras que soy asi de débil…

–No es asi

– ¡Entonces que!

Dejando las tazas en el desayunador frente al, el rubio de lentes se acerco a su amigo lentamente, y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo acerco a su pecho en un abrazo.

–Sabes que estaba muy preocupado ¿verdad?– le susurro al oído

–Eduard…yo….todo esto…

Y lentamente la lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, reflejando todo el dolor y lo mal que se sentía acerca de lo que habia pasado. El nunca hubiera querido alejarse de quien amaba pero al parecer las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.

–Hey, tranquilo– acariciándole el cabello– que te parece si tu, yo y los demás nos vamos de copas esta noche…ya sabes, solo los amigos…sé que eso te ayudara a olvidar toda esta mierda

-Señor von Bock, modere su vocabulario– dijo fingiendo falsa indignación

–Discúlpeme señor Väinämöinen

El rubio en sus brazos comenzó a reír de buena gana, y Eduard en su interior suspiro hacia mucho que no escuchaba la risa de Tino.

– ¿Y? ¿Que dices?

–…me parece bien la verdad es que si quiero olvidarme aunque sea un rato de todo esto

–Entonces está decidido, te hare algo de comer, llamamos a los chicos y después ¡Nos vamos de copas!

–Eduard…

– ¿Sí?

-Gracias en verdad por todo lo que haces…

Sonrió estrechando mas entre sus brazos a su mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Ese era su quinto vodka…o ¿era el sexto?

La verdad era que ya habia perdido la cuenta y es que habia algo en esas bebidas de colores exageradamente artificiales que le hacían sentir muy bien, a su alrededor las personas bailaban alegremente y a él le daba vueltas todo.

¿Estaba ebrio?

Ojala y fuera asi.

Quería olvidar todo, su pelea, lo mucho que habia llorado, todo el enojo…todo lo que extrañaba a Berwald…se golpeo mentalmente, ¡Claro que no lo extrañaba! No…no…si…a quien trataba de engañar claro que lo extrañaba y mucho.

Todo esto era doloroso y el solo quería ver al causante de su sufrimiento.

Mareado por las luces, la bebida y el calor que sentía camino chocando con todo el mundo hacia los baños, se refrescaría un poco y después le pediría a Eduard que lo llevara a su casa.

Las luces a su alrededor seguían mareándolo a medida que avanzaba su subconsciente habia aprendido de memoria el patrón que seguían, patrón que iluminaba el oscuro recinto al ritmo de la música.

_Rosa, azul…Verde…y de nuevo azul…_

El baño estaba sorprendentemente solo. Entrando a un cubículo misteriosamente limpio (en apariencia aunque no hay que fiarse) Tino se sentó, colocando su cara entre sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Necesitaba estar solo, pero no quería estarlo y lo peor era que la persona que quería a su lado no quería verlo. ¿Berwald estaría igual de perdido que él? ¿Estaría extrañándolo?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que sufría?

Si tuviera enfrente a ese sueco le diría una o dos cosas…le diría todo lo que se habia estado guardando.

Le diría…

Le diría…

Un momento ¡Era imposible que el sueco estuviera en ese momento allí! ¡Animo Tino- se dijo mentalmente- es hora de el también sepa lo que sientes!

Haciendo uso de su recién adquirida valentía, saco su celular de su bolsillo y marcando el primer número de su lista lo coloco en su oreja...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Berwald estaba acostado de cualquier forma en el sillón de su casa, aquella tarde Mathias habia decidido ir para "subirle el ánimo" logrando ponerlo de mas mal humor.

¡Si, estaba enojado! Con él y con todo el mundo…pero más que nada se odiaba a si mismo ya que cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver la mirada triste y asustada de Tino…esos ojos tan bonitos llenos de miedo

…

Y todo era su culpa, habia perdido los estribos y le habia gritado…le habia gritado de todo y al final las cosas resultaron en una ruptura.

…

El no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de ese modo, el amaba a el finlandés, lo amaba tanto que ahora se sentía en un oscuro lugar del cual solo su voz podría sacarlo. Tal vez eso podía sonar exagerado pero asi era. Incorporándose aun sentado en el sillón, saco su móvil de su bolsillo tal vez y si lo llamaba podrían arreglar las cosas, ¡Si eso haría! Le llamaría y después….

Un sonido repentino lo sobresalto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; este venia de su móvil y no necesitaba leer la información en la pantalla ya que el mismo habia configurado la canción favorita de Tino para reconocer cuando lo llamaba, Waterloo (*) sonaba alegremente.

– ¿T´no?– solto apenas puso la bocina cerca de su oreja

–…

–H´la T´no

–…

– ¡T´no!

–_Idiota _– la voz al otro lado sonaba extraña, ¿Acaso Tino habia estado bebiendo?

– ¿Mh?

–_Berwald, eres un maldito idiota ¿Lo sabías?_

– ¿De que h´blas d´nde ´stas?

–_Los chicos se esforzaron tanto en tratar de divertirme y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?_

–…

–_Ber, dime ¿Por qué?_

–T´no

– _¿QUE?_

– ¿´stuviste b´biendo?

–_Yo…bueno…_

– ¡T´no!

– _¡Sí! He estado bebiendo bastante y déjame decirte que no tiene nada que ver contigo lo que haga o deje de hacer, ¡Es mi vida! Y yo…_

–…

–_Yo…Berwald…Su…te amo…_

–…

–_Te amo, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso mentías cuando decías que me querías? ¿Estabas jugando conmigo? _

–…

– _¡Contéstame!_

–Yo…

– _¡Tú! Se supone que te llamaría para decirte que te odio y todo lo que me molesta de ti…pero resulta que no puedo….no puedo…_–La voz del rubio al otro lado de la línea comenzó a quebrarse Tino estaba llorando– _Y ahora….lo único que quiero…es…_

–Hey ´stas bien

– _¡No, no lo estoy!...quiero…quiero que me abraces….Berwald…te amo….no me odies...te amo…_

–T´no d´nde ´stas

–_Eh…en un club…el brillo…Berwald yo…–_ el llanto de Tino se habia intensificado

–…

–_Te necesito…_

–Voy para allá

La llamada se corto.

Y en menos de un minuto el sueco estaba bajando las escaleras de su departamento.

Tenía que ver a Tino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Llegar al club le tomo más de lo que hubiera creído.

¡Estúpido trafico nocturno!

Entro al establecimiento siendo recibido por una onda de calor acumulado por la cantidad de gente que habia allí, el aire olía dulce y en las mesas había varios vasitos con bebidas de colores bastante sospechosos. Tino nunca habia bebido en su vida…al menos no que el supiera. Ya tendría una pequeña charla con ese chico de lentes que tenía su novio por amigo.

Volteando a todos lados, sintiéndose mareado por las luces, ubico la melena rubia de Feliks, seguramente con ellos estaría a quien buscaba y no se equivoco al acercarse rápidamente noto el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Tino, en los brazos de Eduard.

Al parecer estaba durmiendo.

Su amigo le acariciaba el cabello.

Y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando se fijo en lo hinchados que tenía los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?– lo asalto con cierto temor el estonio

–V´ngo p´r T´no

– ¡Pues el ya no quiere nada contigo, vete!

–N´ me voy s´n el

–Oxentierna te lo advierto, si te acercas llamare a…

–T´no me ll´mo…´l…

–…

El rubio de lentes observo por un momento la faz dormida y cansada del chico entre sus brazos, después la cara de Berwald y una vez mas bajo la mirada hacia Tino, retirándole cariñosamente el cabello de la frente.

–Bien, de cualquier forma ya nos íbamos

– ¡Como que Liet, baila conmigo una última canción!– el rubio se llevo al lituano al centro de la pista, dejando a los tres chicos solos

–Pero...Feliks…

Cuando se alejaron, Eduard se levanto con Tino en brazos y dejándolo en los de Berwald, dio la media vuelta.

–Ah, y una cosa si te digo…–solto deteniéndose de pronto– Si, vuelves a lastimar a Tino, juro que te parto la cara ¿Estamos?

–…

–El estuvo sufriendo bastantes estos días…y aun asi el…

–´l

–Nada, olvídalo…

Una vez más reanudo su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Berwald caminaba con Tino en brazos en dirección su auto. La noche estaba fresca y la luna estaba lo suficientemente alta como para saber que ya era de madrugada, habia tenido que aparcar varias cuadras atrás del club y ahora se lamentaba por ello.

El chico en sus brazos comenzó a moverse suavemente. Y allí fue cuando el sueco callo en cuenta que la ropa que Tino usaba ese dia era muy pequeña, seguramente tenia frio.

–Mh… ¿Su?

– ¿Si?

Los ojos del finlandés se abrieron de golpe.

– ¡Berwald! Tu…

–V´ne p´r ti…

–Yo...tu no tenias que…

–T´no

– ¿Si?

Bajándolo lentamente lo abrazo por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de Tino, lo beso dulcemente, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por el otro.

Sintiendo como todo el daño era reparado y el sufrimiento olvidado…sintiendo de nuevo ese amor que ambos se tenían y que no habia desaparecido.

–Su…–dijo respirando agitadamente cuando se separaron

–D´me

–Te amo…

–Yo t´mbien…

–Tengo frio…

–Anda, v´mos a c´sa

–Si…a casa…

Después de depositar un casto beso en los labios de Tino, Berwald lo tomo nuevamente en sus brazos avanzando hacia el lugar donde habia dejado aparcado el auto.

Tras de ellos, las luces del club que se asomaban por la ventana iluminando débilmente la banqueta aun seguían teniendo ese patrón tan peculiar.

_Rosa, azul, verde, azul…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bien que les pareció?

En lo personal me gusto agregar a Eduard, ah~ su amor tan imposible, see me gusta hacerlo sufrir…digamos que es una satisfacción personal wohohoho~ soy malosa!

Bueno, mis queridos…esto es lo que se obtiene bebiendo bebidas (no, me digas!) alcohólicas-dulces espero que les haya gustado y de ser asi le agradecería que me dejaran un lindo review…n.n

Recuerden que los lectores pequeños no deben tomar, y si toman no manejen…pero inviten! Ok…no….

Los amo!

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Hikari Sumeragi n.n

(*)Pijama de depresión: Ese pijama azul de borreguitos si existe, mi prima lo usa cuando está enferma y también cuando se pelea con su novio.

(*) Waterloo canción interpretada por el grupo ABBA.


End file.
